Snow Dragon
by prophet320
Summary: so many landscapes,so many battles that I almost forgot about who I really am.One thing I know,they all want me DEAD,except for him.His painful love makes weak every time I smell him,see him or remember him…and I hate him for that,for his persistence!
1. Prologue

Snow Dragon

Chappy one: Prologue

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here! Hehe All characters except the original ones belong to Mashashi-kun, about the others well I invented them!! iii

A/N: The first two chappies will be used for character developement! From the third chappy on, it'll be WAY TOO COOL!! .

About grammar and orthography: If you can make a story this long in Portuguese (and you're not native!-.-'), as long as this one I'll give credit to you!! Hehe "evil grin" dodging any weapon thrown by the readers

Summary: so many landscapes, so many faces, so many battles that I almost forgot about who I really am. One thing I know, they all want me DEAD, except for him. His painful love makes weak every time I smell him, see him or remember him … and I hate him for that, for his persistence. (KakaxOC)

I look myself in the mirror and I see the scars that scattered my flesh and my blood. I look even deeper and I see my fragmented soul … years of death, hate, persecution, injustice and revenge!

But … it was not always this way, one day I was happy, I had a loving family, friends and I was as damn loud as my lungs allowed me. Then that fatefully dark day came and all went away, the tide of hate and distrust took it all.

It was a normal day, like all the others, I was twelve, and as the firstborn I would follow my father every where, those times I thought he was a giant hovering over me unattainable, one of the most powerful shinobi of the Snow Country, the carrier of the "Eyes of the Dragon" and the only one allowed to use them…

But first things first I should present myself to you:

"Ajimemaste, my name is Ryuu Ayumi, it literally means snow dragon. I'm the eldest of the ten descendents of Ryuu Hanzo the head of the clan Ryuu of Yukigakure no sato (the Hidden Snow Village). Like eight other families of our village we have a bloodline limit, and ours was called the "Eyes of the Dragon", and that was the origin of our demise.

After the announcement of the "Bloodline's Purge", I spent ten years running away and helping others like me, during that time I established a hideout for the survivors of the "Purge", and called it "Hidden Green Valley". Of course I won't tell you the exact location of it but it's there, we're small but powerful!

But, somewhere down my road, I was exiled to Konohagakure, and there I lived peaceful days that hunt me still to this day, while I sit here under this shiderazakura (weeping cherry blossoms). I feel divided between hate and love towards that village, and all that because of two men."

Character Profile

Ryuu Ayumi

Hair: long waved white hair

Height: 150cm (shorty shorty)

Weight: 51kg

Eyes: right one Blue, left one Green ("Eyes of the Dragon")

Weapons: katana, senbon (throwing spikes), three chained kunai

Attire: Long blue waist jacket, with kanji "Dragon" on the back in white, with hood. Under it, uses blue snow boots (high almost to knee), the rest of her clothes are very "Temari like", the only difference is the colour of her waist bow, witch is blue.

I'll immediately post the next chappy, this one is just a small appetizer!! Hope you enjoyed it!

"Eyes of the Dragon" – Right eye can control the time flow (make it flow slower or faster); Left eye annuls the jutsu of the opponent and uses against him. Both combined destroy the enemy internal organs, make him die immediately. That doesn't work if you don't look at the eyes, but due to the "Purge" few know about that weakness. Of course, the use of this jutsus, consume an insane amount of chakra. When she uses the "Eyes" they glow intensely.


	2. Ominous Day

Chappy two: Ominous Day

A/N: A little glimpse of what happened to our character, that started this torrent of tragic events that made her who she his!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I WISH!! if i did, i'd kill the genius behind the fillers! evil grin with killer glow in the eyes

So here we go!!

"Where are we going, oto-san?", asked the twelve year girl to the tall man that held her hand.

"To the temple, Ayumi! And behave because it is a very special day!" the white haired man answered, smiling down to his eldest daughter. Pride lighted his mismatched eyes.

"Hell yes, it's special alright! It's my BIRTHDAY!!!" she yelled and started hopping around still holding her father's strong and calloused hand. "Let's eat something, oka-san doesn't need to know!" her wide smile hoping to get something sweet.

"Behave girl, it's so early and you already hop around like that. I'll give you your present once we get to the temple." the old man patted the electric girl on her immaculate hair, held by a blue ribbon.

"My present? Really? What is it? What is it?"

All the way to the temple of the Ryuu clan, the twelve year Ayumi hopped, yelled, begged, made puppy eyes to her patient father, but the only thing he did was smile down to his firstborn and proudly lead her through the busy streets of Yukigakure.

The old temple was surrounded by a thick bamboo forest, acer and sakura. It was as if it belonged to another time, as if it didn't belong there.

"Welcome Ryuu-dono! Everything is prepared for the ceremony!" an old blind monk greeted. "Ayumi-sama, pleased to see you cheerful as usual!" the little girl bowed to the old man.

Inside the temple, were countless monks dressed in blue (the colour of our clan) that greeted them when they entered. Blue ink bottles, scrolls and strange writings were all over the walls, floor and ceiling. Ayumi started to worry, 'but what the hell is going on here?'

"Ayumi, listen!" her father held her shoulders and took a deep look into her grey eyes. "Today is the day, you'll get your eyes! These people will help me unseal the "Eyes of the Dragon" and from this day on, you're an adult to the clan, do you understand?"

"Hai and dad, I'm loud not baka!" she nervously smiled back to her father, not knowing what would happen next. He smiled back to her.

Her father took her in his arms and laid her in the middle of the room, all the monks started an ancient chant. The old blind monk painted Ayumi's body with the blue paint, drawing strange characters, her father got close to her, bit his index finger, spilled his warm blood over his daughter's eyes.

"Oto-san? Wha…" her world went black.

When she finally returned to reality, she could only hear the never-ending chant of the monks and the exhausted voice of her father talking to someone, but he was too far and she couldn't understand the words.

A strange tingle coursed throughout her veins and she could eve feel the dust particles landing on her bare skin, Ayumi tried to open her eyes, she was dying to see what new jutsus she could learn and use with this "gift" of hers.

"I CAN'T SEE!!" she yelled in panic, 'what's happening, maybe it's night already', the mind of the scared twelve year old raced through every possibility. "OTO-SAAAAN!!!"

A strong and calloused hand landed on Ayumi's hand and rubbed gently trying to sooth her fear. Then she heard her father's voice shout something she could not understand, with that the chants ceased and her father spoke once again

"Your eyes need time to adjust to their new condition, they'll need three days and three nights to allow you to see again! So, my child, do not worry, everything is alright!" then he picked me up, placed me on his back and exited the temple. But before he left the old wooden temple, Ayumi heard her father whisper to a man (probably the old blind monk) "They signed the damn thing! Be prepared!"

The girl hated the fact that because of her "new condition", she had to be very still in order not to break anymore things in her house, due to her constant attempts to go from one room to another she almost demolished the family house.

"Ayumi, is it asking too much to stand still? At least until you get a little bit better?" her mother scolded her for her stubbornness.

"Oka-san, can I have some dango? It's my birthday, and I'm dying here with excruciating pain. ITTAI ITTAI. See?" the red haired woman smiled at the poor lies that her daughter tried, in order to get something sweet.

'Maybe this will still be ok, even after what happened!', "Ok ok, but I know that you have no pain. Lying is very bad, you know that don't you, Ayumi?"

"Hai!" the girl answered before attacking the dango sticks. "And mum, I still got the dango! HEHE!!" she managed to say, even with her mouth full of food and grinning widely at her mother.

Although she was only twelve and now temporarily blind, Ayumi knew that something terrible was coming their way. She could feel the tension in the air, and remembered the whispered words of her father 'Be prepared!'

'Be prepared for what? And was that damn thing he was talking about?' she starting thinking what could all those things mean. 'At least I won't be bored, I can make my mind busy for hours with this!'

Her mother peaked from the kitchen to her daughter and questioned herself what made the girl so quiet and meditative all of a sudden. Maybe she had already felt that those peaceful days where about to end, maybe she felt the emergency on the family's actions and steps in the last hours, maybe she realized that there where too many people inside the house, and that they where not there because of her. Ryuu Yukie was proud of her old little daughter, sitting Indian style on a small pillow facing the west window, with the cold wind of November caressing her young face making her unruly mane of white hair flow around her like snow flakes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That ominous day, became carved in my soul, it was the day my childhood ended, and the demise of all the families with bloodline limits, started.

Later that day, came three messengers from the Yukage (our Kage) and gave my father two sealed scrolls. One for him to sign and the other for him to keep, I heard my mother cry and sob. My siblings were around me, noisy as usual, but scared.

"Oi, Inoue, Michiyo get out of my lap. You're heavy, and I'm not enough for the two of you!" I shovelled them out my numb legs.

"Oka-san is crying!" stated my youngest brother, Hayate. "Ayu-chan, what's happening?" with his question nine pairs of grey eyes landed immediately on me. I couldn't see them, but I definitely felt their gaze burning my skin.

"Nothing's wrong. And even if it was, I am here and father can protect us all! Don't worry!" I smiled broadly, praying for this little lie to work. Inside I scolded myself for being such a terrible liar.

"Yeah, oto-san, will kick their asses!!!" the boys shouted.

"Oi, boys language! Oka-san will kill you for speaking like that. And me for not stopping you!" 'Oh boy, how I hated being the eldest!'

Later on I found out what those scrolls were about. They handed those scrolls to every family that had a bloodline limit, and that inhabited the Hidden Snow Village, granting them a safe passage out of the village and to another country. After that period of time all those that chose to stay behind had to follow the rules of the Yukage and accept the changes that would occur from that day forward.

Even I, only twelve years old knew that everything was going to be hell, for that day forward. That day I learned to stay low, and that being loud would only bring attention to you, and PROBLEMS. And our appearance did not help, white hair and mismatched eyes, brought a whole lot of attention towards me, the heir and future leader of the Ryuu clan.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill ONEGAI REVIEW and tell me what you think about this (I'll gladly respond to all), no flames please (that's not nice!!o.O)

Next chappy: 14 years later, Ryuu Ayumi in Konoha, as an advisor to Sandaime! And once again her life suffers another twist. "He's a pain in the ass!!" "I don't usually kill friends but if you don't stop, I can open an exception for you, Inu-chan!"

BTW: I'll try to update on a weekly basis! Remember I don't write ff for a life (like I say on my profile I do a whole bunch of stuff, including writing (professionally, my first book is coming up in Portugal: PPL PORTUGUÊS ATENÇÃO, que o primeiro livro da minha saga está mesmo a sair!!) and studying (university)), so forgive if I skip or delay the releases! bows

For extra info on release dates or appetizers please show up on my personal page or PM me anytime, I'll gladly reply, answering to all your questions!!


	3. Konohagakure

Chappy three: Konohagakure

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chappy here! It's also the first reason of the M rating! You've been warned, lemon ahead! Enjoy!!!

"Thanks for the dango, Ayu-chan!" Anko thanked with her mouth full of sweets. "We should do this more often, and you should visit us more!" she took another bite from the stick.

"We should, but then I would go bankrupt!" Ayumi grinned to her long time friend. "If you keep eating like that I'm gonna starve!" she slapped the greedy hand of the kunoichi and stole the last stick of dango that was left. "Next time you pay!" Anko's purple eyes opened widely in denial, Ayumi laughed. "Don't worry, I don't eat that much. I'm used to combat rations!"

"I die a little everytime I eat those crappy meals! Everytime I think I have to survive for days with that, it gives the creeps!" Anko pretended to vomit, and then laughed hysterically. Ayumi rolled her eyes to the back of her head, but smiled.

The two of them Anko and her, met when she was 16 and the other girl was 14, under the heavy and strict hand of Orochimaru. Although their different ways to face life, and live it, they became good friends. Probably the loud shinobi stuffing her face with sweets, was her only friend, the only person Ayumi would ever trust her thoughts and feelings.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi see who just arrived!" Anko jumped on her stool, when the silver haired shinobi appeared on a stool right next to her in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi's lazy eye, looked to the shinobi on the left of Anko. That white hair of hers was her trade mark, and that evil grin on her face always made him gulp and wonder, what was on her mind. "Oi, Ayumi-san!" he greeted waving slowly his right hand in a very Kakashi-way.

"Oi Inu-chan!" his eye opened widely, 'Not that nickname again!', "Not reading your Icha Icha? I already have the new volume, HEHE, found Sensei on the way to Konoha and he gave me one copy, …" Kakashi froze, she knew she was getting him. "Autographed and with a dedicatory!!"

"The new volume of the Icha Icha series? No way!!! It was not released yet, at the store they told me to wait another two months." He stood up, walked lazily to her with his hands on his pockets. "Can I read it?" his eyes sparkling like it was Christmas, his face way to close to Ayumi's own face, she blinked.

"Way to close for your own safety, Hatake!" Ayumi's eyes gleamed into his, uncomfortable with his proximity, her hands got hold of two senbon. Kakashi felt her shifting hand and knew that she would use the weapon if he didn't back off.

Anko stood there, eating all she could get, while the two were distracted. 'That man would give his soul to the Shinigami if he just could get Jirayia's books before they reach the stores! Damn that's disgusting, the way he lowers himself just to get porn! I love the way she toys with him!!' she chuckled, seeing Ayumi teasing Kakashi.

"After work, go by my house I'll borrow it to you,…" she winked at him. "Inu-chan!" with that she paid for the dango and left. But before leaving she turned back and spoke to Anko. "See you tomorrow at the academy, Anko-chan. You pay for breakfast!" smiling and waving she went outside.

Breathing the warm air of Konohagakure always made Ayumi feel better about herself, her though journey through life never allowed her to really enjoy the simple pleasures of it. She was always travelling, fighting, training or signing diplomatic papers that came along with the constant growth of her small Hidden Green Valley Village. They were now hired to run some important missions, and that made Ayumi very happy, the time of hate and prosecution was finally coming to an end.

She slowly walked through the busy streets of Konoha, those that recognized the eccentric shinobi from her past journeys bowed, greeting her. She was summoned there by the Sandaime himself, from time to time he would request her presence in Konoha in order to get information from her, and to hear her advices on state affairs.

When she finally arrived to the Hokage's building, she announced herself and waited for the secretary to come and get her to Sandaime's office.

"Please follow me, Ryuu-sama! Hokage-sama has been expecting you!" Ayumi stood up, took hold of a package that rested beside her and followed distractedly the woman.

"Long time no see, Ayu-chan!" Sandaime greeted the white haired woman, while getting up. Then he hugged her, she flinched on her spot at this gesture of intimacy. The old man considered her almost as his own daughter, he always had felt very guilty about the mistakes he did with her, and now seeing her thrive in life, being respected by everyone made his heart rest a little.

"Sarutobi-sama, arigato for the invitation. I came has soon as possible." The woman bowed respectfully, she owned him has much as her own life, he was the only one that could save her, not even Sensei was able to seal the thing "he" gave her. A shadow clouded her face and Sarutobi sensed it.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep, "his" present has given me some problems, but nothing that I'm not already used to!" she said looking down.

"Do you want me to take a look? Maybe there's something we can do about it…"

"It's fine, Anko has the same problems. So it means that he is more active, and probably closer!" she eased the old man, that was now seated behind his large desk, she was now seated in a chair in front of him. "Oh, by the way" she gave the package to the puzzled Hokage. When he opened the package his eyes almost jumped out of his orbits, he looked at the woman blushing hardly. "It's from Jirayia-sensei, I found him on the way here and he asked me to deliver this to you, Sandaime-sama!" she tried to save her own skin. "Ano … don't kill the messenger?!" she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously. He opened the book and inside was written:

Enjoy, it's spicy! Jirayia, the novelist-nin

They both laughed for a long time, he would never change, no matter how many times he got beaten or hospitalized due to his 'research'.

After long hours discussing and sharing information, Ayumi went home. Due to the her constant visits to Konoha, she bought a small apartment right in front of Anko's, and that was her home everytime she had to stay in Konoha.

When she got home she saw Kakashi leaning against her doorframe. She couldn't believe it.

"Yo" he waved his lazy hand to her.

"You camped here, perv?" she just wanted to murderer him 'how dare he, to just stand there, everyone would just think we have a thing going!' a shiver went up her spine 'WEWWWW!'. She shovelled him off the door with an elbow on his ribs. She grinned widely, while opening the door to her apartment. "Oi, be useful and help me open the windows, this sure his stuffy in here!"

"I'm not going to slave for you!" he said leaning again on the doorframe. "I'm here just for the book!"

"Ohh really?! You want your porn don't ya?" she started to close on him, he nodded. "To get your sweet porn, you must help me with the windows. Only then you'll get the damn book!" she was now on the tips of her toes just to be eye on eye with him, threatening him with her glowing eyes.

He tried to look away, but there was something on the back of those eyes alluring to him. 'She smells good!' he thought to himself. It was like she was bullying him and he was starting to enjoy it after all those years. He shook away the crazy and scary thought of his mind. She would break him to pieces if she knew what he was thinking about right now.

"Oi, anybody's home?" she knocked his forehead protector with her knuckles. It send shivers through his whole body, if it wasn't for the blessed mask he always wore, she would have seen him blushing heavily.

"Oi, Ayu-chan! Kakashi!" Kurenai wondered what was happening there. She heard Kakashi sigh in relief, like if he was about to be killed and she just saved him. "Interrupted anything?" she playfully asked the two. The death glares Ayumi shot her, made the shinobi gulp.

"Yes, I was about to kill Inu-chan here!" 'Oh no, not that nickname again! It's so damn embarrassing, they all joke around with that!' Kakashi thought to himself. Ayumi turned to Kurenai, pointing at the silver haired shinobi behind her, "He thinks he's too cool to help a lady open her windows!" and that made the other woman laugh. "But what brings you here, Kurenai?"

"Oh! The bunch is getting together at the sake bar, on the end of the street, and I'm here to invite you to come over!" Kurenai grinned. "Kakashi is invited too!" she winked at the two of them and left. "We're waiting for you to come! See ya!"

Ayumi's blood was boiling and when she turned back, Kakashi feared for his integrity and with a poof of smoke he disappeared.

"AAAH! One day I won't answer for my actions!" she shouted to her walls, while opening the windows, all by herself. "That dog will pay for this!"

She wasn't in the mood to go to a bar and get her faced stuffed with alcohol. She knew the "bunch" too well, usually after their "get together's" someone would inevitably end up in the hospital, or lying on the floor unconscious after a stupid bet.

She started to unpack her bags, this time Sandaime asked her to stay for a bit longer than usual, there were some issues he wanted to talk over with her, so she had brought more stuff than usual.

She was eating a pack of instant ramen, right from the Styrofoam cup in the dark, she never knew why but the dark always made her feel good, as if shielded from the cold cruel world.

While she was looking through the window, with the moon shining right above the Hokage's monument, a chill went through her spine, she got up and closed her window. Lost in her thoughts, she heard someone shouting right under her window, and then a pebble hit her window.

"Ayu-chan!!" Anko was shouting her lungs out, she was too lazy to climb up to the fifth floor. "Ayu-CHAAAAAAN!"

"Oi, Anko! What's up?" Ayumi leaned over the window sill in order to see the small figure of her friend.

"Everyone is at the sake bar! Kurenai came by to invite you, didn't she?" a strange glow enlightened the eyes of the violet haired woman.

"Yep! But I'm way too tired to get drunk, maybe tomorrow!"

"Why don't you come, it'll be fun!" Anko argued promptly.

'Ok, reality check! When someone tells you something is going to be funny, then definitely you're going to be sorry of doing it, somewhere along the line!' Ayumi remembered herself, running mentally through all the "funny things" Anko had convinced her to do.

"Come on!! Everybody is there, they're expecting you. You took ages to return to Konoha since your last journey, please! Please, please, please!" Anko was on the middle of the street, begging for her friend to come. 'And I just want to check if what Kurenai said she saw, is true! Maybe there's something going on between the two of them!' she smiled wickedly inside. 'That would be grandiose!' She would give up her right arm, just to see what her friend witnessed.

"Oh kami, don't beg! I just hate when people beg!" Ayumi gave in to Anko's plead, especially when she started to sense her neighbours to open their windows just to see what on heck was going on! "Just wait a sec, I'll be down there in a minute!"

Ayumi picked her boots from where they laid, since she threw them away in anger because of 'Inu-chan! Maybe he'll be there, maybe today is that day that I'll get my revenge!! Bastard!'. She looked at her blue waist jacket, it's was hot and she was used to the freezing temperatures of Yukigakure, 'I'm not taking it!'.

"Thought I had to go and get you myself! Let's go!" Anko grabbed Ayumi's arm and dragged her to the noisy bar, where everyone was having a great time.

Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, Gai and KAKASHI. 'Revenge!!' Ayumi's mind swirled with ideas on what to do to Inu-chan, in order to get him to suffer as much as humanly possible.

"Welcome Ayumi-san. Waitress, more sake, a thirsty friend has just joined the Party of Youth!" Gai shouted, so that every soul inside that bar would listen and turn to see who just arrived. The other members of the group rolled their eyes and sighed heavily.

"Since Gai's so happy, he should pay this next round!" Kakashi looked up from his orange book and with his lazy eye, gazed his rival. Then for a fraction of a second his eye scanned Ayumi, right before resuming to his reading. 'What does she have to make me think like this?'

The two women sit close to Kurenai and Asuma. While Ayumi drank a bottle of warm sake, Anko winked at Kurenai 'Everything is going according to the plan. Let's do it!'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Earlier that night, when the "bunch" got together Kurenai shared what she saw when she got to Ayumi's apartment building. Of course, they had all the time in the world to discuss Kakashi's love life, because he once again was extremely late, and probably Ayumi wouldn't come tonight.

"If they don't have anything going already, it's only a matter of time 'til they get together!" Kurenai stated. "Well that's one opinion, what you think?"

"OHH The power of youthful love, I say we should give them a push!" Gai said in a very Gai-ish way.

"Shut up man! You're weird enough quiet!" Asuma barked between poofs of white smoke.

"Maybe he has a point there!" a scary glow appeared on Kurenai's eyes. "Maybe we should try to give them a push, they are both stubborn as mules, they'll never come out with what they could feel for each other!"

"Oi, oi! Wait a minute! What if they hate each other? Honestly I don't think anything is rolling between the two of them. And if I may add, they don't seem to feel any lovey feely touchy to each other. Today Ayumi almost killed him, because he was too close to her!"

"Maybe the youthful lovers are putting a scheme to fool us all."

"Maybe,…" Asuma spoke to himself. Then he spoke up, so that everyone on their table could listen to what he had to say "But I know Kakashi and he is the king of all stubborn. He'll never make a move on her, he prefers to hide his feelings behind those porn books. And by the way, if he knows about any of this he'll murder us on the spot." Then his serious face lightened and he said amused with the prank on his friend "I'm in!"

"So what should we do?" Kurenai asked to her fellow conspirators.

"Lock them together in a tight spot?" Asuma suggested.

"She would kill him, before anything could happen!" Anko shouted back at him.

"Green spandex! Drop something really gross over Kakashi and make him dress my spare suit. That would make Ayumi's heart race!" Gai suggested. Everyone was too damn shocked to make him shut up.

"First of all, your suit is cheesy. Ayumi would throw up if she saw Kakashi wearing it. Second, Kakashi would kill you just for suggesting it!" Anko was the only one having the guts to tell Gai the truth. The others just chuckled when they saw Gai's surprised face.

After moments of awkward silence, Kurenai finally spoke.

"Ayumi and Kakashi are always trying to beet one another, right? Pretty much like what happens between him and Gai." The others nodded, she continued. "So, we make them try to outrun each other on the amount of sake the can ingest before passing out." The others understood where she was trying to get. "Then we strategically retreat and leave them alone, drunk people always spit their hearts out!"

"Can we stay and watch them? To see if everything goes according to the plan?" Anko's eyes sparkled wildly.

"Of course!" Kurenai giggled. Asuma shrug his shoulders and Gai was still to affected with what he heard Anko saying 'Maybe the sugar made her say those things, young spirits don't treat others like that!'

Meanwhile Kotetsu and Genma arrived, they were late due to some business at the academy.

"Hi everyone! Sorry we're late… HEY, where's the sake?" Kotetsu greeted.

"Hatake's late again?" Genma asked. "Where's Ryuu? She's coming right?"

'Oh crap! Ayumi, we forgot all about her!' the conspirators thought in unison. Kurenai got up and pulled Anko with her. "Sorry guys, girls stuff!"

"Can you go and get her?" Kurenai asked Anko once they found themselves locked on the bar's bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll try!"

When the two women returned to the table, Kakashi was already there, with his nose buried on his porn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oi, what about a girls vs boys thing?" Kurenai suggested, shooting glares at the boys side of the table.

"I'm in!" Asuma agreed with the red kunoichi.

"The power of the young shinobi boys will prevail!" Gai shot up, in that annoying nice guy pose. Kakashi threw his beloved book at the green goblin's head 'I can do a lot of different things with my porn. Who said porn was useless?' he grinned to himself. Kotetsu took hold of the book and returned the 'Icha Icha' back to its rightful owner.

"Oh man, shut up!" Asuma complained.

"The last side standing wins!" Anko shouted "If we're getting drunk, we should call for more sake, right?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yep, I'll go and get more sake!" Genma offered. "Enough to make these little girls give up!" he got up laughing and went to the bar counter.

"Yeah right!!" Anko was grinning. "Girls will prevail!!" and 'We have Ayumi on our side, so we can't loose, she has a high tolerance to alcohol. She … OH CRAP!!' realization came to Anko's mind 'I never saw Ayumi getting drunk, well drunk enough to do what we want her to do!'. The only time she saw the white haired shinobi getting affected by booze, was when she drank with her sensei, Jirayia-sama. And while he fell off his stool, she only got a little dizzy and her senses became fuzzy.

Kurenai sensed Anko's panic, but now the only thing they could do was praying for Kakashi's limit to be has high as Ayumi's.

The night passed without great incidents, after a few bottles of sake, Anko elbowed Ayumi. Kurenai's head rested on Asuma's shoulder: one down.

'Maybe after Kakashi and Ayumi, I'll have to use my free time on these two!' Anko thought to herself, grinning inwardly.

"I'mm fiiiine!" Gai was at his limit, he stood up, and with his nice guy's pose he shouted so everybody could listen, "The power of youth will prove that can win every obstacle. I MAITO GAI …" his eyes went blank and he fell over the table full of empty bottles.

"Two down!" Ayumi stated. "When are you going to give up, huh, Inu-chan?" she challenged the copy-ninja. He couldn't stand to loose to her.

'Hell no, no way! I would prefer to loose a million times against the green goblin, and run a thousand laps around Konoha, barefoot over thorns, before loosing to you!!' Kakashi thought to himself. 'This means war!' he calmly placed his orange book on his back pocket.

"I'm not giving up nor loosing! You girls are already cut down to two, Kurenai is out too!" he calmly stated back to the white haired woman, sitting in front of him.

"Do I have to remember you, that not even Jirayia can put my lights out? He always goes out first." Ayumi remembered the silver haired shinobi. "And that's Jirayia we're talking about, don't forget about that!"

'She's got a point there!' Asuma and the others thought to themselves, they might as well give up now, than to go to the Konoha's General on a coma.

Around two o'clock Asuma, took Kurenai on his back. And blushing heavily prepared to leave.

"Mina, I'm leaving. Kurenai is wasted and she needs to go home. I live close to her so I'll take her, an I'm wasted myself, had a crazy day! By the way, welcome back Ryuu-san!" he went out the door with Kurenai comfortably sleeping on his back.

"What was that?" Kotetsu asked Genma. "Are they two?"

"Nope, not yet!" Anko grinned at the rest of the group. "But they're close!" the all chuckled at her comment.

A low thud made Kotetsu look at his friend Genma: third out.

Around four o'clock, Gai woke up drooling all over the table and breaking a few sake bottles that laid close to him.

"Night!" was the only word he could articulate throw his near alcoholic coma.

Everyone muffle a laugh, when Gai tried to get up, he wobbled and tremble like bamboo during a wind storm. Ayumi felt sorry for him, so she prepared to help him but Anko grabbed her.

"Party-wrecker! Let him fall, we have a battle to win here!" her voice was starting to sound strange, she was already dragging her words. 'Damn, I have to stop drinking or I'll miss all the fun of the aftermath!'

"You're mean, Anko-chan! We're tied: 2 on 2! I think we can breath a little, Kotetsu is at his limit. Look at him, tilting his head!" Ayumi pointed at Kotetsu, and then her gaze went to silent Kakashi. "And Inu-chan is on his last bottle! I don't think he can hold much more!" she grinned at him.

She was right, Kakashi could hold his liquor but today he was not very concentrated on it. Everytime he drank another sip of sake, his strange thoughts about the Snow village shinobi would come out even more. 'What does she have?' It was like as if he was loosing control over his own feelings, he was silent because he was afraid of what his drunken mind would make him say. 'But hell would freeze before I give up to you! You're starting to show some signs that the drink is affecting you, Almighty Ice Queen!'

"I'm still very sober! And I'm not letting you win this!" he grinned to her, and when their gaze met, Ayumi saw something that scared her. She looked down to the table full of empty bottles.

"I'm wasted! I should go home people, work tomorrow at the Academy!" Anko dragged her words on purpose, making the others believing she was too drunk to continue this little game. But she had better things to do than to get her face stuffed with liquor: Spy work. She giggled inwardly when she got out. "Oi! Kotetsu, Genma bring your lazy bones! You have work tomorrow, and Ibiki will kill you if you show up with a massive hangover!" she dragged the two men out, they were in the way of her little plan.

"Oi, oi! Anko where are you going? You're all Girl Power today and you're giving up?" Ayumi shouted at the violet haired kunoichi.

"Man, Ibiki is way too scary! If I get late he'll kill me!"

"You're scared?" Kakashi challenged her, with his lazy right eye gazing her. She grinned heavily to him, then without him noticing it, his eye travelled all the way to her cleavage, lazily wondering what was beneath. He shook his head, trying to push away those thoughts 'Scary but way pleasant!'

"Oi, Hatake! See anything you like?" Ayumi asked, taking him by surprise 'She called me Hatake? What the hell is going on here?'.

He looked at her blinking, trying to see if it was a trick his mind was pulling on him or if he had heard right.

"Sake made you deaf?" she provoked him. His eye grew wider, almost falling of his orbit. 'She really said that!'

"No!"

"No what?"

"What?"

"Man, you're slow!"

"Hey, I'm a genius. You're the one that's slow!"

"Me, why?"

"You don't get some things!" here I go 'Big mouth!! SHUT UP, BAKA!' she's gonna kill you.

Somewhere in the shadows, three shinobi waited for the grand finale!

"What for example?"

"People stuff!" 'Almost, man that was way too close, baka!' An evil glow grew on Ayumi's eyes.

"What stuff?" her grin widened. He gulped, 'What am I doing?'

He called for more sake, 'Maybe I can pass out before she makes me answer! Wait a minute, but that means I have to loose! DAMN! Better loosing than dying!'

He started to drink has much has he could, not minding the fact that they're drinking in turns.

"What stuff Hatake?" she insisted. 'I'm so dead! Me and my big mouth!'

He just wanted to pass out as soon as possible, and he was starting to feel the effects of his drink on his bladder. He stood up, but his head felt like it had a life of its own, spinning like a mad windmill (caught by an hurricane, of course!).

"Man, head rush!" that was all he could say, before falling flat on the floor, on his back.

"Hatake! Are you ok?" Ayumi shot from her seat to help him, get up. When she got to him, he was smiling (at least she thought so, behind that mask.)

"I guess you win!" then tried to get up, but the alcohol was getting his tow from the copy-ninja.

She gave him a true smile. "Yeah, I guess! I told you so!"

Ayumi gave him a hand, helping him to get up. He accepted it, and when he was standing in front of her, extremely close, whispered huskily on her ear "Thank you! You're ok…". Her eyes opened in shock, 'What the hell is he doing? Maybe he wants to die!'

"Being ok or not, I'm stuck with you! You can't go home wobbling around, you may end up on a dumpster or something! And I can't feel guilty… I hate to feel guilty!" she shot at him, while paying their share and going out of the bar. He was heavily leaning on her and breathing on the ivory skin of Ayumi's neck. "Where's your house, man?"

"Uhm?" he replied groggily.

"Oi, Inu-chan?! Where do you live?" she shook him several times (maybe she got a little carried away!), but he did nothing more then mumbling senseless words. 'Great! Wonderful! What to do now? Think Ayumi think!'

In the dark, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko were trying to muffle the chuckles. 'Everything is going so well!', they made a silent victory dance.

"Ok, home! Take him home!" she half-whispered to herself.

Ayumi dragged him all the way back to her apartment, every step she gave Kakashi embraced her small body even more. Ayumi's breath quickened, 'What the hell is going on here? Why am I all flustered, he's Inu-chan, for Kami's sake! Maybe the alcohol affected me more than what I expected, YES, that's it! The booze makes me think of him like this!'

"Ok, Kakashi behave now! Just stay still, don't fall!" she warned him while looking for her keys inside her back pocket.

Suddenly she felt him shift at the wall she had leaned him, and one second later he was on her. Grabbing her waist from behind, she could feel his breath resonating through her back, and caressing Ayumi's ear.

"Way to close for your own safety, Kakashi! Back off!"

"I just want a kiss!" he huskily whispered to her ear, sending shivers through her body.

"I don't usually kill friends but if you don't stop, I can open an exception for you, Inu-chan!" she was trying to reach for her senbon pouch, but a calloused, gloved hand grabbed it.

"Tss, tss! Don't do that, it's just a kiss! Come on!" he turned her to face him, grabbed both of her hands over her head, and lowered his masked face to meet her confused gaze. "What are you?"

"Nani?"

"What do you have, that makes me feel like this?"

"Feel like what?" he was way to close, and that was starting to affect her thoughts. He and the massive sake she took that night.

"Wanting you!" his breath and his smell engulfed her. She was getting crazy, fighting the desire to do to him what he wanted.

"Please stop!" she plead him.

"Just one kiss, Ayu-chan." She shivered hearing her name being whispered like that. He had never called her, Ayu-chan. 'What the hell is going on?' she was starting to panic, the sake didn't allow her to perform any jutsu and Kakashi was grabbing her hands 'How could I be so baka, I'm helpless to him. A mere toy on his hands! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!' she was screaming to herself.

"Stop Kakashi! You're drunk!"

"Oh, that hurts!" he faked a frown and got even closer to her face.

"Stop…"

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"…" She didn't, but she had no courage to tell him anything.

"I can't hear you, Ayu-chan!" he was playing with her.

"I … Kakas…" she couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't do anything. She was starting to enjoy his little game.

"I'll take it as a yes, Ayu-chan!"

"Nan..?" she couldn't end the sentence.

He released one of her hands, and using his free hand lowered his mask, exposing his face for the first time to her. Then he claimed her lips and took all the kisses he ever wanted, Ayumi fought him for a while but then gave in to him, placing her free hand on the nape of his neck. Feeling the warmth of her soft hand he release the other hand of hers, embracing Ayumi while passionately kissing her, ravaging her mouth with his.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and their lungs cried for air but they couldn't stop. Not now, that everything was feeling so good, so well, so right!

One of Kakashi's hands travelled down, laying on the fishnet on her thigh, she gasped for air, he was pushing the right buttons, for both of them. The copy-ninja was on the brink of loosing control, he wanted her, badly. He would kill to have her.

The kiss deepened has both of their hands travelled freely through their bodies, his hips started to rock against her, pinning her harder against the wooden door, she could feel his desire growing inside his pants. Ayumi broke Kakashi's kiss and whispered him.

"Not here!" with that she took the key and trembling opened her door.

Kakashi pushed Ayumi inside and closed the door.

"Now, no more excuses!" he took her lips again, and she could feel that now there was no turning back, now they were playing a new game, at a completely different level than before. Now both of them were too aroused to stop what they just started.

His calloused hands took hold of her hair ribbon and easily undid the bow, a cascade of lavender scented immaculate hair fell surrounding her face. Kakashi sighed at the sight.

"Oh man, you're gorgeous!" she giggled, for a long time no one told her those things. She had almost forgotten how much she loved to hear them.

"You're not too bad yourself, you now?" she told him, while taking his head protector off and throwing it away.

"Thanks, you're too kind!" he undid the blue ribbon on her waist and threw it to the floor, immediately followed by her chest protector.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" she undid his vest and it went off flying.

He took her in his arms, and went to her bedroom. Kakashi laid her on the bed and threw her boots away, and was on top of her, rubbing his waist against her. Ayumi moaned softly, he took her shirt off, exposing her delicate breasts to his eyes. He gasped for air 'She is perfect, how come I took so many years to realize that? Oh man, I'm a fool!'

She helped him get rid of his clothes, while kissing. But Kakashi broke the kiss and travelled down, taking his time, unbuttoning her skirt, pulling her black tight shorts and fishnet out of Ayumi's body. 'I must be really drunk to let myself into this!', she thought to herself 'I never felt like this before…, HELLOO, you were never drunk. So OF COURSE you never felt like this! Yeah, maybe it's that!'.

While lost on her inner debate, she didn't feel him take his pants and their underwear. He slowly entered her and started thrusting making her moan on his neck, Kakashi could feel Ayumi digging her nails on his back and scratching him all the way down.

Her moans made him go faster, thrusting her harder making Ayumi gasp for air, moan louder from within her lust. He licked his lips, this was becoming a very memorable night. Kakashi's lust was pilling up, and that was making him speed up his pace.

Has both of them got closer to their limits, they moved has one, their moans and grunts increased even more. Ayumi and Kakashi kissed hungrily as both exploded on their orgasms, holding each other close.

The sun was already lighting Konoha's sky when the two fell asleep.

'In deed, a glorious night!' Kakashi thought to himself has the sleep took over him.

A/N: well?!?!? How was it, my very first attempt at lemon, on a foreign language? R&R onegai, so I can improve my writing!

LIRA W.M.: Domo arigato for such a nice writing, and for being such a cool person! See you on the next chapter of GELATO!!

NEXT CHAPPY: what happens next? Awkward morning or a brand new romantic couple walking the busy streets of Konoha?! Hehe o.O


End file.
